c9krfandomcom-20200213-history
Guides
Need some help Navigating threw the Interface of C9? Need some help in creating a Class or Knowing what is what? This section is the right section for you! This page is here to list all guides that are currently on the Wiki. We will always be updating our guides with new ones and adding new ones when ever we can. Guides *Character Creation *Character Overview Shortcuts and Hotkeys To access the menu, you need to press Ctrl. To access any other features you can use these hotkeys: *I - Inventory. This consists of normal items, quest items and cash items. Please note that cash items usually expire after a certain amount of days!! *J - Your artisan crafting menu. *K - Your skills overview. *L - Your questlog, view your quests that you still need to finish! *M - The Map of the current town or mission you're at. In towns, find ?'s for finished quests and !'s for acceptable quests. Red are main line quests and very important, yellow's are normal quests. Green's are for Events, but can be hard to accomplish (they might take up space that you need for others). *O - Your Friendslist is shown here, as well as your Blocklist. *P - Your character overview. This is also where you select your Legend and Auspice. *U - Guild overview. Everything related to the guild you're in is shown here. *F1 - Help menu. Try looking here if you need help in-game. *Esc - System menu. You can edit your preferences, change character and even quit the game here. Don't worry, when you quit the game it automatically saves your gameplay up to that point. You might spawn somewhere else next time though, but that's no need to worry! Shortcuts in Dungeons A, S, W, D, are used to walk in different directions. When double-tapping these buttons you will do an evasive dash in the direction you choose. *A - Walk left *D - Walk right *F - Ground attack *R - Pick up item *S - Walk backward *W - Walk forward *Left Mouse button - Primary attack with main weapon *Right Mouse button - Secondary attack with off-hand or second weapon. Can also be magic. *Space - Jump Skills and Item bars Skills and item bars are to put your skills in to activate in fights. You can also put potions in there, as well as other activatable items (buffs or exp crafts). There are a few hotkeys you can use for this: *1 to 9, and 0 *Z X C V B G T and N Since the T is close to R (pickup), its often used for the skill "Rush". As far as I know, Rush is available to all classes and cannot be used in PvP. Of course when inside a mission, you will have even more shortcuts and hotkeys. These however are not always the same for every class, so I advise you to read the skills thoroughly to find out which ones you have and you can use. Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:FAQ Category:Shortcuts Category:Hotkeys